La Bloddy Mary perfecta
by Kany Iparis
Summary: -Mary*, ¿Por qué somos tan orgullosos? La mujer, dejo de batir por solo un segundo, y cambió su mirada, reflejaba tristeza, dolor.  -¿Orgullosos, en serio? Un pequeño ChoxMariko!


**Hi gente!**

**Pues yo estoy aquí, con un pequeño reto. Verán, para hacer crecer la pagina, la única otra escritora de FF fandom WitchBlade Lallen y yo concordamos en hacernos pequeños retos constantes. Y para empezar, esta este humilde drabble.**

**Es un ChoxMariko… así que todo queda a su criterio..**

**´´´´´´´´…´´´´´´´´….´´´´´´´´´**

**La perfecta Bloddy Mary**

**´´´´´´´´…´´´´´´´´….´´´´´´´´´**

A la una de la mañana, todo era silencio. O al menos así debía de ser. Se suponía que a esas alturas de la noche, todas las almas debían de estar descansando en sus camas, esperando un nuevo día.

Pero claro, siempre hay excepciones.

Esas dos almas despiertas, se levantaban siempre a la misma hora… no, mejor dicho esperaban despiertos a que la una en punto llegara.

Una de ellas portaba una vez al mes un precioso vestido rojo, tacones altos y una flor enorme en su cabellera. Hoy era ese día especial de rojo.

La otra, batallaba (al igual que siempre) con su armario en busca de algo que lograra pasar por formal. Dejando atrás sus decenas de playeras floreadas y sus bermudas de diferentes colores, buscando algo que lo hiciera lucir guapo, pero de acuerdo a su edad, y principalmente que le gustara a ella.

Aquellos tacones, aunque preciosos, eran bastante ruidosos, y con la nueva inquilina de 6 años, le seria difícil bajar las escaleras a la hermosa y muy voluptuosa mujer. Trato de hacerse lo más ligera posible y bajo con cuidado. Llegando al fin a su destino, la barra de cocteles, donde el ya lo esperaba ansioso. Ella se limito a regresar al trabajo que hace un par de horas había dejado, sacando todos aquellos placeres nocivos que tanto los unía, un par de copas y varios ingredientes varios más.

Un poco de zumo e tomate_, _una buena botella de vodka, varias salsas, unos cuantos limones y sus dos copas mas brillantes. La coctelería se le daba muy bien, ya tantos años de preparar bebidas le habían dado una increíble habilidad.

Y Cho, lo único que hizo fue observar como mezclaba con enorme pasión ambos zumos en la mezcladora. Y así de hermosa como se veía, le decidió preguntar.

-_Mary*, _¿Por qué somos tan orgullosos?

La mujer, dejo de batir por solo un segundo, y cambió su mirada, reflejaba tristeza, dolor. Al igual que su sonrisa. Pero su voz, pretendía estar llena de naturalidad y sarcasmo, que eran típicos en su carácter.

-¿Orgullosos, en serio?

-¿Hace cuanto que hacemos esto?- insistió el señor.

-Es gracioso que lo preguntes hoy- la mujer contesto sin dejar de batir un segundo. Hoy se cumplen exactamente 5 años desde que empezamos.

-Lo se, hace tanto que nos reunimos por primera vez a robarnos el licor- sonrió melancólicamente ante estos recuerdos. Pero desde entonces ninguno a sido capaz de hablar sobre eso, jamás nos hemos dicho lo que sentimos, no hemos sido capases de admitirlo.

-Bueno, Cho, no es el orgullo, es el miedo- ante esto comenzó a reunir las salsas e incorporarlas. Los dos tenemos miedo de tener que decirlo y tener que escucharlo. Que no somos lo que el otro esperaba, y que nos enamoramos de lo que menos queríamos. Tu siempre quisiste a una jovencita hermosa y esbelta, creo que yo no entro en ninguna de esas categorías, y yo, creo que lo único que yo pedía, era a alguien me quisiera tal y como era. Pero vamos, en esta vida jamás se tiene lo que se quiere ¿correcto?

Ella comenzó a servir la bebida en las copas, satisfecha de su trabajo.

Y el hombre solo guardo silencio. Sus palabras se habían escuchado tan sinceras, reverendo idiota. Cuando termino tomo asiento junto a el y le entrego su copa con una _Bloddy Mary _perfecta.

-Sabes, propongo un brindis- anuncio el canoso señor.

-¿Y con que motivo?- cuestiono la castaña.

-Con el motivo de que hoy hare algo que debí de hacer desde hace 4 años- pensó un rato en como hacerlo, pero se decidió a hacerlos imple y rápido, no olvidemos que es de Mariko de quien hablamos, lo importante era hacerlo, saco un pequeño anillo dorado, y se lo puso en la mano.

-Mariko Natsuki, cásate conmigo.

-¿Ese es todo el romanticismo que das?- exigió la castaña.

-Mujer no me estoy haciendo mas joven- bromeo el.

-Claro que si Cho, acepto. Salud.

-Salud.

Ambos se dieron el primer beso de compromiso, y bebieron felices sus bebidas. Puede que el alcohol fuera muy dañino, peor al menos los había juntado, y eso seria por mucho mas.

**´´´´´´´´…´´´´´´´´….´´´´´´´´´**

**Datos del reto:**

**(*) -ChoxMariko (Hecho)**

**(*) –Drabble de entre 500 y 699 palabras (Hice 699 exactas XD)**

**(*) –El tema es el alcohol (La bloddy mary)**

**(*) – Debía acabar en brindis (Hecho)**

_***Mary, es decir Mariko = Mary = Bloddy Mary entienden?**_

**Ok, después de esto ya pueden decirme que tan bien lo hice. Pudo haber salido mejor, pero como era solo un drabble no pude desarrollar bien la idea. Falta una escena inédita XD.**

**Bien quedamos en que hoy (Viernes 26 de Agosto de 2011) teníamos que subirlo, así que querida Nina, yo cumplí… Espero a leer el tuyo!**

**Los quiero!**

**Bye!**


End file.
